The Little Guy
Westley, the smallest and youngest member of Lord Hater's Watchdog army, accidentally gets left behind during a search for Wander and Sylvia, and winds up meeting them as well. Westley has Wander and Sylvia be his prisoners so he can return to Lord Hater, but spending time with them eventually causes a big change in heart. Episode Summary One night on Lord Hater's ship, everyone is sleeping, except for Westley, the smallest Watchdog, who is looking at the sky from his bed window. Suddenly, the alarm goes off, signaling there's an emergency briefing and all the Watchdogs have to report to Hall B. Westley wakes up the other Watchdogs, much to their annoyance, and they all leave. Westley then goes to wake up Moose, the bulkiest Watchdog, who punches him in his sleep. At the briefing, Peepers tells the Watchdogs that on a nearby planetoid, number one and number two on Lord Hater's Most Hated list, Wander and Sylvia, were spotted, and gives a speech about them stating they ruin everything Lord Hater does which makes them enemies of the Watchdogs, even though they are the bad guys, that Wander and Sylvia are the true bad guys. Then Peepers lets the Watchdogs know if they stop Wander and Sylvia, there will be no one to stop them from taking over the universe. The Watchdogs chant in agreement, but Westley doesn't chant the right way. The Watchdogs march to their ship seats and strap in, but Westley is having a hard time and begins thinking he should capture Wander and Sylvia himself. A Watchdog next to him snarkily suggests he'll get a medal for doing so, and the others laugh, but Westley takes this seriously and has an imagination spot where he gets the Lord Hater Medal of Evil. He does not know that while doing so, he got out of his seat, and when the ship takes off for the jungle planet where Wander and Sylvia are on, he flies out. After the ship gets to the planet, Westley falls off, and the Watchdogs march off without noticing him. Meanwhile, Wander and Sylvia were relaxing in the jungle before the weather changes soon according to Wander, but Sylvia doesn't think so. Upon hearing the Watchdogs, this leads into a big chase sequence finishing at a cliff, where they successfully jump over it but the Watchdogs don't and land on sharp rocks at the bottom. Peepers is furious when he sees this, and scoops them back into the ship. Meanwhile, Westley was trying to keep up with them but stops when he reaches the cliff. He tries to jump it but, rather than the other Watchdogs, winds up dangling from a branch instead. When he sees the ship flying away without him, he tries to call out to it but is ignored. Wander sees Westley in the canyon and asks Sylvia if they can keep him, but she disagrees. At that moment, Westley calls Peepers stating he left him behind and asks him to pick him up and that he didn't capture Wander and Sylvia yet. Peepers laughs, meaning Westley is not expecting a pickup, and he ends his call in frustration. Sylvia reluctantly agrees with Wander and, with his help, rescues Westley from the canyon with her fishing pole. Then, both act that Westley has spotted them and hope they won't be made prisoners, to when Westley uses the rope from the fishing pole to tie them up. He calls Peepers and says he captured Wander and Sylvia, but Peepers doesn't agree and laughs. After the call, he tells Wander and Sylvia they have to meet Lord Hater on his ship on the top of a distant mountain the next morning. Sylvia wonders why Lord Hater can't just fly his ship to him and pick him up, and Westley says he can't because he is busy with important appointments. Right when he tells Wander and Sylvia to march, he inadvertently falls back into the canyon, and Sylvia walks off to get her fishing pole to help him. Later, while strolling through the jungle with Westley watching, Wander introduces him to the many things to see around him. Just then, Westley's locater beeps, and he comes to a crossroads of two paths, one leading to a dark cave, and another leading to a peaceful road with butterflies. Wander tells Westley that if they take the peaceful road, they get to see some amazing things, but he denies Wander's request and takes the road through the cave instead. But while inside, he gets his various locaters taken away from the creatures and even gets taken away himself by a bat. After he is released, Wander checks up on him to see if he's okay and even tries to perform CPR on him, but he declines and says he doesn't need his help. Wander states he did this because he was having fun and might need an attitude adjustment. Westley commands he and Sylvia to leave, since they can't keep Lord Hater waiting any longer. Eventually, Westley winds up going through a variety of extremely good things thanks to Wander and Sylvia, but still pesters them to go on in return. Later on when Westley falls asleep, Sylvia thinks he's cute when he's not always aiming his blaster at them. They finally reach the mountain, where Westley instantly gets off Sylvia and climbs up, but winds up running into a lion with its mane and tail literally on fire. The lion chases them around the mountain, and Westley begins to have fun like Wander and Sylvia. When Westley asks Sylvia to do the "awesome jumpy thing" to stop the lion when they reach a cliff, Wander assumes he wanted them to stop, and they do. The lion falls into the river below, cooling himself off. He thanks them for doing so, as he flames whenever he thinks of things that make him mad. After he swims away, Wander tells a surprised Westley that sometimes the enemy is not a bad guy after all. At first Westley is content, but then he reverts back to his evil self and states they're doing this because they want him to betray Lord Hater, much to their shock. When he mocks them about being their friend, he winds up running into a cobra bear, who, according to Wander and Sylvia, is not his friend at all. Later that night, Westley wakes up finding himself in a cave wearing pink pajamas and sleeping in one of Wander's hats. When he hears Wander and Sylvia talking about using Wander being tickled as the cobra bear's weakness, he notices them by the cave exit sitting together. When he sees Wander with his blaster, Westley thinks they waited until he's asleep so they can do something bad with it. He walks over to them and sees Wander aim at him with the blaster, but he only uses that to start a fire so they can heat up a soup dinner. Westley believes everything they're doing is bad, but he was wrong, and soon he is enjoying soup with them. Then snow begins to fall outside, proving Wander's statement about the weather changing is true. In the morning, Lord Hater parks his ship on the top of the mountain and walks out impatient, as Westley isn't here yet. At the same time, Sylvia tells Westley to go along to Lord Hater, but Wander says there's something better to see on the planet and invites Westley to come with them. Westley looks at them, followed by Lord Hater, before refusing to coming with them and takes them with him instead, and throws them into one of the ship's jail cells. He then looks at them while realizing something, before he is carried off by a parade of Watchdogs. Lord Hater is proud of Westley's deed at capturing Wander and Sylvia, and awards him the Medal of Evil like in his vision from earlier. Westley tries to explain something, but then he chants sadly, and the Watchdogs celebrate. Not long later, Peepers wakes up Lord Hater stating there was an explosion on the prison level and brings up the security camera footage from the past hour. The camera shows Wander and Sylvia escaped from their prison and Westley is shooting at them, but then a bomb made by Sylvia explodes, leaving a gaping hole in the wall and causing Westley to strangely disappear, leaving his medal in place. Lord Hater believes Westley is dead, and he and the Watchdogs have a memorial service for him. Back on the planet, Wander thinks they got away with it successfully, and the reformed Westley walks up to them stating it did work. He adds he was studying Lord Hater's ship and all the cameras will show is him trying to stop them, and will be remembered as a hero or something dumb like that. Then Wander begins singing a song about all the good things Westley will do, and even gives him his own hat with a star on it. Throughout their trip together, they hide when Westley sees Lord Hater's ship passing by, and Westley even performs his first good deed by feeding a left-out squirrel. Westley gives Wander and Sylvia a big hug, and they leave. The final scene has Westley scatting the last line on top of a hill. Transcript End Credits Various scenes on the interior of Lord Hater's ship is shown while Lord Hater is heard crying and Westley's Song is playing. Peepers comforts Lord Hater, saying that they will all miss Westley. Lord Hater then reveals that he was crying because Wander and Sylvia escaped and that he doesn't remember who Westley is. During the end logos, Lord Hater is heard bawling. Songs *''Westley, You're the Best'' *''Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme'' Gallery Quotes Trivia *First time a Watchdog besides Peepers is named. In this case they are Westley and Moose. *Lord Hater and Peepers return after a 4-consecutive episode absence. *This is the first episode in which an antagonist is turned good. *It's revealed Lord Hater wears a night brace. *This is the first time Lord Hater cries. *According to Peepers, Wander and Sylvia don't shower much. However, this may not be true. *If listened closely when Wander plays his banjo when he and Sylvia are first seen, during the soup dinner and when they're seen in jail on the security camera, the song played is a slow version of Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme. The soft adventure music that plays at random moments throughout the second part is also a slow version of said song as well. *A portion of the song in this episode was played for the animatics of "The Greatest". *Second episode where someone is believed to be dead ("The Pet"). *The Watchdogs chant "Hate's great! Best villain!" again ("The Greatest"). *The banjo music from "The Greatest" and "The Good Deed" plays during the chase from the flaming lion. *Second time Wander provides music during a long run ("The Good Deed"). *The music that plays whenever someone on Lord Hater's ship is shown sleeping is a lullaby version of the jingle "Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer? Lord Hater" from "The Prisoner". *This is the second time Wander is imprisoned on Lord Hater's ship, first was "The Prisoner". Sylvia is also imprisoned with him for the first time. *One of the scenes shown on the jumbotron during the briefing shows Wander offering Lord Hater a sandwich. Wander did this to Lord Hater's robot in "The Picnic". *Second time someone almost drowns in quicksand. ("The Good Deed") *Second episode with "The ___ Guy" ("The Pet") *Lord Hater and Peepers said Sylvia's name for the first time. Sylvia also says her own name for the first time. *If listened closely to Peeper's gibberish over the phone, it appears to be some of his dialogue from earlier in the episode but played backwards and sped up. *During the chase scene, Wander breaks the fourth wall by playing along with the background music. *The title refers to the fact Westley is little, and is called a little guy throughout the episode. *"Dumpy" refers to someone who's short or stout. *First episode where Wander plays his banjo frequently. *During the memorial service near the end, the statue says "He was one of the bad ones". Originally, it was going to say "All Watchdogs go to Heaven" but was changed. Also, Lord Hater's speech was slightly longer than in the episode. *Some of the actions used during the two chase scenes (especially the Watchdogs chasing and Westley getting pulled out of frame) were recycled from the original sneak peak clip from Comic Con 2012. *If you look behind Peepers when he yells for Lord Hater to wake up, you can see Lord Hater has his own "Vision board"; photos showing what he wants to happen. Some photos shown are an explosion, a planet getting set on fire, and a tombstone with Wander's hat on it, possibly meaning Lord Hater wants to kill him. *This is one of the episodes to show Wander is aware of Lord Hater's scheme -- he doesn't even act funny towards him at all throughout the episode. *When Peepers is telling Lord Hater to wake up, a keytar appears beside him. *When this episode is running on TV, the program is named "Little Guy", without the The. Continuity *When Peepers bursts into Lord Hater's room after Westley goes missing, Captain Tim can briefly be seen sleeping ("The Pet"). Errors *Zap2it lists the episode as just "Little Guy". *When Wander and Sylvia are first seen, Sylvia sighs, but her mouth is not moving. *When Westley runs into the Watchdog in front of him before the briefing begins, there is only one Watchdog blocking the doorway but when the camera changes to show the doorway while Westley jumps to get a better view, a myriad of Watchdogs is blocking the doorway. *Sometimes the strings of Wander's banjo don't move while he strums it. This is probably because the panning and passing actions make it too complex to do so. *When Wander says "I bet we'd get to see some incredible things", his tongue is superimposed over the upper area of his teeth for a split second. *Right before Wander starts singing "If You Wander Over Yonder", he turns to face his banjo, and his goatee moves down his face and disappears instead of staying on his chin. *Westley tells Wander and Sylvia that Lord Hater called them cunning devious tricksters when it was actually Peepers who called them that. Though it might be something he referred to them as at an unseen time. *When Sylvia gives Westley some soup, the back of the cave is lit, even though the fire only lights up the entrance area. In the next shot, it's dark. *When Sylvia is about to put the fire out, a pail appears in her hands out of nowhere. *When Wander reaches up to take off his hat so Westley can reach inside for his new star hat, one of the usual smear effects occur on Wander's hand, but it's in the normal tinting instead of the darker one. *When Westley walks up to Wander and Sylvia after he ends his call with Peepers, Wander and Sylvia are in front of Westley, but when the camera shows the mountain in the distance Sylvia, Wander and Westley are respectively in a line. In the next shot it's back to the original order. *When Sylvia helps Westley onto her back, she and Wander are no longer wearing their ropes, and they cannot be seen on the ground. When the camera zooms out, the ropes appear. *When the gang is walking towards the mountain, it's far in the distance. In the next shot, they walk up to it. *In some scenes when the gang walks in the dirt or snow, footprints are made, in others they're not. *Just before Wander, Sylvia and Westley walk down the hill as the sun rises, they are in a line in this order: Sylvia, Westley, Wander. In the next shot, Wander is walking besides Sylvia while Westley is riding on her snout. *When Westley throws his blaster into a tree making nuts fall onto the ground in a pile, there are a few nuts, but in the next shot there are many. *Sometimes when the characters leave footprints, they go away in the next shot. *When the little squirrel frowns upon not getting a nut with the other squirrels, the other squirrels disappear when the camera zooms in on it. *The first time Lord Hater is shown sleeping, he does not have a retainer. The second time, he's shown wearing it. *When the security camera shows Wander and Sylvia in their jail cell, Wander is playing his banjo in an improper position. *While Lord Hater is watching the security camera footage, a bowl of popcorn appears on his lap out of nowhere. *During the first line of the song, Wander's teeth lines change. *When Wander says "How dreadful!" his mouth continues moving for a split second. *During the song, when we see Wander, Sylvia and Westley watching the sun rise you can see Wander playing his banjo left handed, but in the next shot he plays it right handed without even switching the orientation. Also when they leave, he plays it right handed, and in the next shot it's left handed. *Shortly before If You Wander Over Yonder starts, Westley comes by and drops three logs into the fire. Later when Sylvia puts the fire out, the logs are gone. *When Wander shows a negative reaction to the left road, his head shade is on the other side. *At the beginning of part two, when Westley catches up with Wander and Sylvia, Wander is facing forward, yet in the next shot he is looking back at Westley. Also in said shot, his head is in an impossible position. *When Westley first sees the peaceful road there are butterflies; in later shots there aren't. *When Sylvia puts the soup pot over the fire and sprinkles in the seasoning mix, the shadow of Wander's right leg is superimposed over his belly. *After Westley falls out of the ship, six Watchdogs are shown getting out, but in the next shot, only five of them trample Westley. In addition, a few shots later, many more Watchdogs are shown despite only a few came out earlier, though the others could've got off at different areas. *When the last Watchdog tramples Westley, he disappears in the next shot when the ship leaves. *When Wander nods at Westley as they enjoy the view of the snowy jungle, watch his lower back hair strand. When he nods, it falls back with his head, but when he raises his head back to the normal position, the strand stays where it is instead of moving with his head, proving the expression that the strand has somewhat shrunk. *While Westley is rocking back and fourth during If You Wander Over Yonder, you can clearly see that he has no legs. *When Westley aims his blaster at Sylvia in his sleep, Sylvia's eyelashes are superimposed over her left eye. *When Wander drags Sylvia off-screen by her rein, he is animated so that her rein goes outside his fist. *Towards the end of the song, when Westley breaks up his hug with Wander and Sylvia and when Wander switches playing his banjo from the left hand to the right, his arm goes through his and Sylvia's bodies for a split second. *When Wander takes his hat off and waves it while singing the line "All your helpful, friendly good deeds will spread across the land", his far right hair strand cuts off by the hat's edge for a moment. *The exit from Lord Hater's bedroom is different from the one in "The Prisoner", though it could be a second exit. *When Sylvia puts the fire out, Wander's hand is holding the middle of the banjo neck, but when the camera zooms in on Wander and Westley, his hand is near the top. *When the camera shifts to Wander and Sylvia as they rush off after the Watchdogs approach, Wander's banjo is heard playing, but his arm isn't strumming. *Westley would've died when he completely sunk into the quicksand. *When Wander and Sylvia jump the cliff, they land in a bush in the other side, but when the camera shows the cliff as they approach it, there is no bush. *When Westley sinks in the quicksand, he is holding his blaster; when Sylvia saves him, he is not holding it, yet when he slams against a tree it suddenly reappears. *When Westley falls back over the cliff, he says he seems to be stuck on the same branch as before but that is on the cliff across from where he's standing. *When the camera pans down to Wander and Sylvia as they sit by the fire, Sylvia is superimposed over the tree trunk. In the next shot, she's positioned correctly. *Just before Wander starts to sing, his arm is holding his banjo neck improperly, as it appears his fingers are going through it. *When Lord Hater is counting down before leaving since Westley isn't here, he adds "Hater's Awesome" to the end of each number, but when he gets to 2, the captions say "Hater is awesome". Allusions *''Despicable Me'' - The plot of this episode mirrors the plot of Despicable Me. In the movie Gru hatches an evil plot to steal the moon, but it doesn't go as planned, and is reformed at the end. In the episode, Westley captures Wander and Sylvia and wants to get back to Lord Hater, but it all goes differently and is eventually reformed by the climax. *''The Emperor's New Groove'' - Most of the plot also borrows elements from the Emperor's New Groove. *The closing song, Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme is similar to Zip a Dee Doh Dah from Song of the South, The Bare Necessities from the Jungle Book and Hakuna Matata from the Lion King. *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' - When Wander is checking on Westley, he states his eye is beautiful, which references a part in the episode "French 101" where Cody tries to get Mosby to tell Jolie her eyes are beautiful. *''SpongeBob Squarepants'' - Sylvia saves Westley by hooking him with a hook, similar to how the fisherman reel in sea creatures in "Hooky". The hook on Sylvia's fishing pole looks like the one SpongeBob gets hooked onto as well. *''Toy Story'' - Westley says "Reach for the sky!", a direct quote from Sheriff Woody's speech. *''Mickey Mouse'' - While Westley is wearing his new star hat, whenever he turns his head usually the star remains facing forward. This is similar to an effect on Mickey Mouse; whenever he turns his head his ears don't turn with it, instead they stay flat. *''Megamind'' - the way Westley pretends to die is similar to how Metroman fakens his death. *''The Muppets'' - The song If You Wander Over Yonder is to the tune of the song "Rainbow Connection" from The Muppet Movie as well as the 2011 film The Muppets, with similar scenes. *When Wander attempts to revive Westley, the infamous "Squee" sound from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic can be heard. Production Information *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "Fa-la-la-lidays". *The first images were shown in the first Disney Channel's Fa-la-la-lidays promo. *This is the first episode to play on Disney XD. *In Latin America, this is the first episode where Peepers is voiced by Alejandro Graue. Him (Graue) and Javier Gómez (who voices Lord Hater, (known as "Don Odión" where he's from), ) have previously worked together on the Latin American version of Austin & Ally, Graue played Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) and Gómez played Jimmy Starr (Richard Whiten). International premieres *February 23rd, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brazil) *March 22nd, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *May 24th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Speaker, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices *Aziz Ansari as Westley *Fred Tatasciore as Fire Lion, Additional Voices References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Wander Category:Sylvia